A Shot Of Novocaine Does The Trick
by ZakBagansIsLove
Summary: Gemma and Clay's God-Daughter comes back into town after a year of traveling, and immediately is put off by a member of the club. How will Nova take the activities of the club and will she meet her match, completely against Gemma, Clay, and Jax's wishes?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just can't help myself! Every time I watch a show, either Deadliest Catch or now SOA, I just get an idea and have to write! As usual I own nothing, but my character, Nova Cooper, and her story. Enjoy!**

Nova pulled up to the Teller-Morrow Garage on her Candy Apple Red 2012 Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R and parked next to the boys' bikes and smirked. She took her helmet off and shook her long blond hair out before setting her helmet on the seat and walking towards the picnic table where Gemma and some Sweetbutts were sitting. She was maybe, five feet, from the picnic table when one of the guys shouted her way.

"You know you can't park there right?" Nova stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see a Son wearing a white tank top and some torn jeans with dark curly hair and mysterious eyes standing by the open garage door holding a wrench.

"Oh, and why the hell not?" Nova put her hands on her hips and put a signature Gemma look on. The biker was probably close to twice her age, being only 24, Nova was taught by the best to hold her own. Being Gemma and Clay's Goddaughter, she grew up with Jax and Opie, though she was a few years younger then they were.

"That's Son's only parking, sweetheart" He smirked, you could tell his nose had been broken atleast once. He lifted his sunglasses onto the top of his head and approached Nova.

"Oh, so it's a sexist thing then, cause I may not be a Son, but I sure as hell am family, do I need to sick Momma Gemma on you?" Nova smirked, she could tell he was shocked, he threw up his hands and went back to work. She could hear his buddies laughing from the garage. Nova walked to the table and hugged Gemma. It had been almost a year since she had been home. Nova decided she needed to see the world. She traveled to England, and stayed two weeks in Alaska, just to say she had been there. She liked Alaska best, you would never think that a place covered in Snow the majority of the year could be so beautiful.

She sat and talked to the girls for about an hour or so before Clay came out and interrupted.

"You know, you look just like Gemma, except you're blond, Nova" Clay kissed the top of Nova's head. Clay and Gemma practically adopted Nova when she was fifteen, her mother died in a motorcycle accident, and being her God-Parents, Gemma and Clay informally adopted Nova.

"Thanks Clay, mom always said it was because Gemma was there when I was born, and she named me" Nova was pulled away from the table by a set of strong arms. They picked her up, threw her over their shoulder and spun her around.

"Jackson Teller, you put me down this instant before I sick Opie on you! You haven't seen me in a year and this is how you treat your sister?!" Nova laughed, If she didn't know the truth, she would think her and Jax really WERE siblings. They practically looked identical. Blond hair,and dark caramel colored eyes. Similar facial structure, and you could tell she grew up around Gemma, they dressed alike.

"Fine fine, you win, just be careful looking like that around here, these boys are used to sweetbutts and crow eaters, they don't know what to do with an actual female with morals" She smirked, Jackson always had Nova's back, especially when it came to the club.

"So, who just insulted my baby?" Nova asked, as they walked closer to the garage.

"Tha'ts Tig, he's Sgt. at Arms, he loves to party..and well I'm sure you get where I am going with this" Nova nodded, smirking.

"Nova, you know most of the crew, Bobby, Chibs, Piney, Juice, and just recently got acquainted to Tig" Nova hugged the guys, except Tig. She just quirked her eyebrow at him and stood next to Jax with her hands on her hips.

"I am sure Tig didn't mean nothing by it Nova, he just doesn't know how to flirt with the ladies anymore" Juice says, kissing her cheek. Juice has had a crush on Nova since he was a Prospect.

"Well, you're the only one who knows how to push my buttons anyways, Juicey, so no worries there" Nova winked at Juice and then smirked at Tig before turning on her heel and heading into the clubhouse.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanna thank all those who favorited /followed and reviewed the story. It lets me know I am doing at least a decent job writing this story so far. A special thanks to, pece87 for letting me rant and always giving word of encouragement. :) On with the story...**

That evening, Gemma decided to have a family dinner, and a 'Welcome Home' Party for me. So I knew immediately, it was going to be an interesting night. I wore my casual clothes to dinner, as I hadn't brought any with me, hoping to go shopping in the morning. I helped Gemma, and the hopeful sweetbutts prepare dinner, while the guys finished up business at the club.

"So, you and Juice huh?" A sweetbutt asked Nova as she sliced up some vegetables.

"No, not at all, he's a sweetheart, but I know better than to date inside the club" I smiled at her, knowing I just made her day.

A short time later, dinner was ready and the boys filed in and piled food on their plates. Gemma and Nova were the last to be seated. Gemma at one head of the table, Nova on her right, next to Opie and across from Jax. Everyone was laughing and talking, enjoying dinner when Jax interrupted everyone.

"I would like to make a toast, welcome home little sister, we are sure glad to have you back, even if you are the spitting image of mom" Jax smiled, and the room filled with shouts of 'here here' and Welcome Backs. Nova turned to look at Gemma and grabbed her hand. The club really was Nova's family, her only family. Nova's mom has been gone for almost ten years, no one knows where, much less who her real father is, and the only 'siblings' she has are Opie and Jax. Nova leaned over and kissed Gemma's cheek, Clay and Gemma had no idea how grateful Nova was to have such caring people in her life, who were there when she had no one else.

Dinner ended, and the boys thanked us before heading back to the club, of course Nova and Gemma were left to clean up the mess. Nova didn't mind though, she enjoyed the alone time with Gemma, just for some girl talk.

"How have things been going Gem?" Nova asked as she helped Gemma put the leftovers in containers as the dishes washed in the dishwasher.

"Alright for the most part Nova, just some added stress with Jax's ex-wife, that's all" Gemma had filled Nova in on Jax's expectant ex, it infuriated Nova to think someone could harm their child in such a way, when that child depends on them to grow.

"Yeah, that's understandable, I just can't believe Jax is going to be a daddy, that has to be exciting for you, Gem" Nova was excited for Jax, and kind of envied him. Nova wasn't a big dater, hell, she had only had sex with one person, once. So, she knew the chances of her settling down and starting a family were slim. Gemma nodded. Nova knew Gemma had something up her sleeve, Nova just didn't know what, but she wanted in on it, as awful as that sounds Nova wanted to be in the 'in crowd' with the club. But she knew that would come with time, she just had to prove herself worthy.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it, it was short and I am sorry for that, next one will be longer, I promise. Review, let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter. I know theres a few things that are kinda off in this story, but I am hoping to explain em in this chapter, and maybe edit a few parts to make it all flow better. Here you go, Enjoy!**

****Dishes were done and put away, and Gemma was helping Nova pick out an outfit for the party at the club tonight. She had to admit, earlier when Jax said she was the spitting image of Gemma, he wasn't lieing. Nova was slightly shorter than Gemma, but that's about the only difference between the two. Gemma proceeded to toss clothes from her closet out at Nova, in attempts to come up with something sexy, but unavailable.

Nova didn't make visits to the club an everyday thing when she was growing up, even after she moved in with Gemma and Clay. She went to school, and hung out with friends most days, and when she did go to the club she was always close to Gemma, Jax, or Opie. Nova had been familiar with all the members' names, but never had too much interaction with the majority, with the exception of Piney, and in the past couple years, Juice. Being away for a year made Nova feel like she had to start all over at the club, get to know everyone, and feel like she was a part of the 'family' of the club, not just Gemma, Clay, Jax, and Ope. She was determined to start off on a good note with everyone, even Tig.

After what felt like an hour, the two women finally came to a happy medium on Nova's outfit for the night: a black, white, and grey fitted, long-sleeved, plaid shirt, with the top two buttons undone, that was Gemma's compromise, a pair of skinny jeans, light brown, mid-calf boots, and Nova's leather jacket. Nova wore her blond locks in a high ponytail, and applied some purple eye shadow and pink lipstick before riding with Gemma over to the club.

They entered the clubhouse and Gemma immediately went to Clay's side, _Thanks Gem,_ Nova thought before heading to the bar, she was gonna need a shot of something strong to make it through tonight. One of the Prospects was behind the bar and asked Nova what she wanted.

"Just a shot of Jack for now" Nova said as she gave the Prospect a small smile. The Prospect smiled back and poured her shot. She downed it and seen the Prospect smirking.

"What, never seen a female down a shot of Jack before?" The Prospect laughed before replying.

"I have, but they didn't look as good doing it as you" Nova stifled a laugh. She couldn't believe he was trying to hit on her.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I'm not a sweetbutt, so that's not gonna get you anywhere with me, sorry" the Prospect's face faltered a little, but gave a small smile. Nova turned around and before she seen where she was going, she ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I- oh" Nova looked up, and straight into the face of Tig.

"So the boy can't even give you a compliment without him wanting a piece of the pie?" Tig smirked, obviously unfazed at the fact she just ran into him.

"He can, but usually that's all you guys want, a piece of the pie, when the females want you to take interest in the whole thing" Nova quirked her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips, waiting a reply from Tig. After about a minute of waiting, Nova turned back around and asked the Prospect for another shot.

"Make it two, Half-Sack" Nova's eyes widened, she didn't know what she was more shocked at, the Prospect's nickname, or the fact that Tig was going to drink with her.

After about the fourth shot, making that Nova's fifth shot of Jack, she was feeling pretty tipsy to say the least. Tig had matched her, shot for shot, which was probably not even making a dent in his demeanor. They now sat at the bar, Nova was worried she would fall on her ass and wouldn't be able to get back up.

"Listen, I just wanna say-" Tig interrupted Nova by putting his finger to his lips.

"Don't say it ,we both already know that you're sorry for not wearing less clothing tonight, it's alright" Nova laughed, Tig wasn't such a bad guy, horny as all get out, but hilarious at the same time.

"No, it took Gemma and I forever to come to an agreement on an outfit for tonight, she insisted that the top two buttins had to be undone...but that's not what I was gonna say, I was going to say that I am sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have been a slight bitch to you earlier" Nova said with a slight slur, and mustered a small smile before turning to Half-Sack and leaning over the bar slightly, leaning her elbows on it, the bottom of her tattoo sticking out slightly from the now exposed skin from her slightly raised shirt. Tig took notice, and leaned back on the stool slightly, hoping to get a better look.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Tig asks, moving Nova's shirt up slightly, making her jump. Tig put up his hands as to surrender.

"They are wings, they go from my shoulders to well, where you see em end" Nova smiled before asking Half-Sack if he had seen Jax around, Nova was started to tire, and knew her hangover in the morning was going to be hell anyways, he said he went out for a smoke run and should be back soon, but he said Juice was over by the pool table. Nova groaned, the pool table looked so far away, and Nova was sure if she got up she would fall and have to crawl the rest of the way there. She sighed, took her last shot for the night, and got up holding onto the bar for stability.

Nova took a deep breath as she began to walk towards the pool table. The more she walked, the more she felt like she was going to get sick. She stopped and leaned against a pillar trying to steady her breathing and shake the sick feeling. She started to get dizzy, and looked over to Juice, and when he caught her eyes, he immediately started towards her. Tig stood off his stool, and slowly walked towards her, he was about to ask if she was alright, when her eyes closed and she started to fall forward.

**A/N: So, there it is, I told you it would be longer! Nova got up the courage to apologize to Tig, of course after she was half lit, but still. :) I had a hard time finding a place to stop, and didn't want to get ahead of myself with this chapter, I just hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter is going to be the beginning of Season one of the show! Hopefully I will have the next chapter out within a day or so. Thanks again to all those who follow, favorite, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, the next chapter. It ends where Season 1 of the show starts. I hope you enjoy. :)**

All Nova remembers before passing out was looking at Juice. Nova's eyes fluttered open and she slowly looked around, trying to figure out where she was. She knew she was in a male's room, it was too untidy to be a female's room. Nova's mind began to wonder to what happened last night after she passed out. She felt under the blanket and she sighed when she felt the denim of her jeans, so she knew she wasn't taken advantage of. She slowly rose from the bed, knowing she would have a killer headache, and probably some left over nausea . Nova grunted as waves of pain started to shoot through her head, she placed a hand on her head and used the other to guide her back down to the bed.

The door opened slightly to reveal Jax. Nova managed a weak smile through the pain.

"Heard you had a rough night last night" Jax snorted, Nova was never a big drinker.

"It wasn't bad, I made the mistake of trying to keep up with Tig, then tried to get to Juice so I could get some sleep, I got dizzy, and apparently passed out and woke up here" Jax burst out in laughter, and handed Nova some aspirin and a bottle of water. Nova muttered a thank you before swallowing the pills.

"What was your poison this time, the usual?" Jax asked, Nova nodded, she always drank the same thing when she did decide to drink. Attempting to stand up again, Nova could feel her heartbeat in her head. Jax told her that someone blew up their warehouse last night while he was out getting smokes, they were going to look into it today. Nova just nodded and sat at the picnic table, putting her head down. She heard Jax on the phone with someone, most likely Gemma. He walked back over to her and sat down.

"Mom is going shopping then over to check on Wendy, wants to know if you want to go with?" Nova picked her head up, and nodded slowly. She stood up and walked over to her bike.

"You sure you are gonna be able to drive, Nova?" Nova just nodded, not turning around to look at Jackson before getting on her bike. She slowly slid her helmet on and cranked the engine before heading over to Gemma and Clay's place.

Nova got to Gemma's to see her sitting on her front steps, smoking a cigarette.

"You know, those will kill you one day, Gem" She scoffed.

"So will your buddy Jack, but we have to learn that for ourselves, don't we?" Gemma stood up and Nova followed her inside. Nova insisted she was going to take a shower and get the stench of the club off of her before going out with Gemma. She headed to the bedroom she was currently occupying for the time being and dug out some clothes before getting in the shower. Nova quickly showered, remembering some of the events of last night. He had seen her tattoo, his light touch set a slight chill up Nova's spine. She hadn't expected him to push the back of her shirt up for a better look at it. She found herself wondering whose room she had woken up in this morning and decided to text Juice when she got out.

Stepping out of the shower in her towel, she headed back to her room and got dressed in a blue and black striped strapless top, distressed skinny jeans, and blue pumps with a flower accent on the outside of both shoes. She brushed out her blond locks and decided to wear her hair natural today. She grabbed her leather jacket and bag before grabbing her phone and texting Juice on the way out to Gemma's car. Can I have you a dumb question Juice? she wrote, and waited for a response.

The women arrived at the grocery store and Nova followed Gemma inside. Receiving a message of, Go ahead, Nov. from Juice Nova texted a quick reply, What happened after I passed out last night, whose room did I stay in? She sighed, then grabbed a couple boxes of mac n' cheese off the shelf and set them in the cart. Making their way towards the cereal, Nova picked up a box of Raisin Brand, and begins hitting her forehead with it, earning a questioning look from Gemma. Nova looked at her, shook her head and handed Gemma her phone to read the text from Juice, Tig ended up making it to you before I could last night. He took you to his dorm and kept an eye on you all night, making sure you didn't have Alcohol Poisoning or anything crazy like that. He insisted on it, said it was his fault you drank in the first place. Nova felt bad, making Tig feel guilty for no reason. She drank out of her own freewill.

"Well, Tig may have a heart after all, he passed up on free puss to make sure you made it, babydoll, and that NEVER happens" Gemma emphasized the word 'never' before handing Nova her phone back and continuing down the aisle. Juice, thanks for making me feel bad, thanks a lot :/

After checking out of the grocery store, the girls headed over to Jax's house, where he was letting his expectant ex stay, to check on her. Pulling up, Nova didn't notice any movement inside, she raised her eyebrow before stepping out of Gemma's car and following her to the front door. Gemma knocked two separate times, before heading to the side door. Nova followed and peeked through a window, and about had a heart attack at the sight before her. There laid Wendy, in the floor, unconscious, in a pool of blood. Nova moved past Gemma in a hurry to get the door open and get to Wendy. Gemma muttered a 'stupid bitch' upon seeing the sight. Nova put her index and middle finger of her right hand on Wendy's neck, feeling for a pulse.

"Gemma, it's faint, you need to call an ambulance, now!" Gemma dialed the number and told the dispatcher the situation, while Nova tried to get Wendy to gain consciousness. The ambulance soon arrived and Wendy was loaded up and transported to St. Thomas'. Gemma and Nova followed the ambulance to the hospital, calling Jax on the way.

**A/N: I really debated on whether to end it here or not. But I figured if I didn't this would be an extremely looooong chapter. But yeah. Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, if I can get one wrote up, might just possibly be out later today. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was in an accident, and didn't have a chance to get this uploaded last night, but here it is! :)**

Gemma and Nova sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Waiting for a doctor to deliver the prognosis on Abel, Jax's son born ten weeks premature, because of his selfish mother, had been born with a perforation to his stomach and what Gemma called the 'family trait', a heart condition, that both her boys had as well. Nova sat at the edge of her seat, elbows propped up on her knees, head in her hands, _praying,_ praying that that sweet little innocent boy would pull through surgery. If she felt like this, she could only imagine how Jax was feeling. He was currently pacing the room. Gemma sat as calmly as she could muster, her mind racing.

What seemed like an eternity later, Tara Knowles emerged from what Nova guessed was the operating room they had Abel in. She explained to us that during the operation for his stomach, his heart started to show distress, and the doctors wanted to go ahead and try to repair his heart. Jax consented and then said he had some business to attend to. Gemma had gone to visit Wendy, Nova stayed put, she knew if she went in there, it probably wouldn't end well for Wendy, _Selfish Bitch_, Nova thought to herself as she texted Juice.

_This is why I am NEVER having children, this is too much stress, and it isn't even my kid_. Nova sighed and went to the cafeteria to get some food, her hangover like headache was returning, and if she didn't rid it quickly, she knew she would turn into a complete bitch pretty quick.

Nova indulged in some popcorn chicken, curly fries, and a bottle of water. She sighed as she sat down after paying for her meal, and took out her phone and set it on the table. She popped a fry in her mouth and her phone lit up, a text from Juice._ There's a difference, you don't stay strung out for days on end like she did, you two are completely different people Nova, what's the word on little man?_ Juice had a point. Nova looked up after reading the text to notice a guy watching her from across the room, she acted like she didn't notice, but he looked sketchy to her. He was wearing a leather kutte, much like the ones at the club wear, minus the patches, his was plain. Nova took a sip of her water before replying to Juice._ Still in surgery. I don't think I have ever prayed so hard for anything in my life Juice_._ I can only imagine how Jackson feels right now_. Nova decided against telling Juice about the guy who still had his eyes locked on Nova, no reason to panic if he isn't a threat to her.

Nova popped a piece of chicken in her mouth and as she looked up from her phone, there stood the mystery man from across the room, standing next to her table.

"Can I help you, sir?" Nova asked, trying to be polite. The guy was slightly older than her, probably mid-thirties at the most. Had carmel colored hair, and dark eyes.

"I couldn't help but notice the beautiful tattoo on your back when you were getting your food" He smiled, Nova just blinked.

"Well thank you" She said, and the guy did the unexpected. He sat down in the chair across from Nova. Nova picked up her phone and took it off the table before sending Juice another message_. Juice, this guy had been staring at me since I walked in the cafeteria. He is currently sitting in front of me, said he noticed my tattoo when I was getting my food. He has caramel colored hair and dark eyes. Wearing a kutte with no visible patches. He is maybe in his mid-thirties. Just thought I would give you a heads-up. I will keep you updated_. Nova sent the message and looked up to the guy just staring at her again.

"You know, they say, if you take a picture, it will last longer." Nova was starting to get irritated she took a sip of her water. She seen the guy's eyes widen, causing her to turn around. Nova smiled when she seen Gemma walk in.

"Whose your friend?" She eyes the guy suspiciously.

"You know, I don't know, he just came over and said he noticed my tattoo, said it was beautiful" Nova said, standing up, preparing to throw away her trash.

"Hm, well that was nice of him, but we have more important things to tend to, if you will excuse us" Nova and Gemma didn't wait for a response from the nameless male, they walked out of the cafeteria without another word, but Nova had a bad feeling about him.

Gemma led Nova back up to the NICU where Abel was out of surgery, and in his incubator resting. Nova couldn't help but cry, he was tiny, and looked to fragile and helpless. He would pull through, Nova was sure of it, he was Jax's son after-all and Jax was one tough cookie. After a confrontation between Gemma and Tara, the girls headed back to the house. Nova felt for Tara, she had changed since her and Jax broke up, but she understood Gemma's reasoning for being the way she was towards Tara, Jax was her baby, and no one got away with hurting him.

Gemma had decided that she was going to pretty much quarantine and clean Jax's house in a few days and asked Nova if she wanted to help.

"Of course Gem, you know all you have to do is ask, I'll help you with anything" Gemma smiled real big, Nova knew she was up to something.

"That's sweet of you Nova, would you mind going to the store and picking up a bunch of cleaning supplies, here I'll make you a list of everything we will need to clean the house up" Gemma started scribbling on a piece of paper. Nova took the opportunity to text Juice and let him know she was okay and away from the creeper from the cafeteria. _Hey. Me and Gemma are back at the house. Gem saved the day. That guy was a major creeper, did nothing but stare at me the whole time. Gemma is sending me out for some cleaning supplies for Jax's house, wanna come? _

Without waiting for a response Nova pulled her leather jacket on, grabbed her helmet and headed over to the clubhouse. She parked in the same spot she did last time, and carried her helmet inside the clubhouse with her, to grab a drink of non-alcoholic proportions. She walked in and Tig was playing pool with Chibs, they were still clothes in grease covered clothes, she figured they had just finished working in the garage. Chibs spotted Nova and nudged Tig, who smirked.

"I see you are feeling better, how's the head?" Tig asked, leaning on the pool cue.

"Alright, still got a slight headache, thanks for everything Tig, Juice told me you let me sleep in your room" She said, grabbing a soda out of the fridge, avoiding looking over at Tig, knowing she was blushing, embarrassed.

"Well I was coming over to ask if you were alright, and I am pretty sure Gem and Clay wouldn't have liked it if I just stood there and let you fall on your face, so I just carried you to my room, and let you sleep it off, does that happen often?" Tig asked with a smirk, Nova rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't drink every night like you guys do. But no, that doesn't happen every time I drink, actually pretty rarely, I have had numerous scans to see if there was something physically causing it, but the doctors couldn't find anything, so I prevent it by just not drinking hardly ever" Nova laughed lightly, and noticed Juice walk in, greasy with a towel over his shoulder.

"Sorry I hadn't replied, I was trying to get the car finished so I could get started on the next one" Juice stated, wiping his brow with the towel. Nova just nodded.

"You two text, what?" Tig asked, surprised. Juice laughed.

"Yeah, Juicey and I have been friends for a while, little guy has had a crush on me since he was an ickle Prospect" Nova said and Tig raised his eyebrow at the two.

"You guys are friends, or _friends_?" Tig winked when he said friends the second time. Nova seen Juice's face turn red.

"Tig, you are awfully nosy, you know that? Juice go change so we can go shopping, before Gemma thinks I got kidnapped" Nova laughed as she gently pushed Juice in the direction of his room.

**A/N: There it is! Hope you liked it. Why do you think Juice got red-faced when Tig asked that? Hm. Thanks to all those who favorite, follow, and review! If you have any things you would like to see, let me know. I am going to incorporate as much as the major storyline as possible, so it still flows like the show, but I will incorporate my own little twists, like that creeper from the cafeteria, what was up with him? Tell me what you think! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, you all prolly wanna shoot me or something. I am truely sorry for the absence. I was in a car wreck a month and a half ago and have been picking up extra shifts at work to get myself a new car, which I am buying tomorrow! :) Yay me! Anyways, here is a short chapter to mull you over until I can get a longer one out. I need help from you all though, but I will save that for the note at the end of the chapter. ;) Enjoy!**

As soon as Juice got his door closed, Tig moved closer to Nova and started asking questions.

"So, what's this little secret you and Juice have? Let me guess, you two are an item right? But you keep it on the DL, so it wont get back to Gem and Clay, hm, good job hiding it, letting him sleep with croweaters to make it legit, good play sister, good play" Nova just rolled her eyed before responding.

"No you dip, Juice and I are really JUST friends, no kissing, cuddling, or sex involved" Nova rolled her eyes and seen Juice emerge from his room. He grabbed the keys to one of the loaners on the lot before leading Nova out of the clubhouse. The two seen Tig emerge from the club house. "Juice, ride her once for me would ya?" Tig made a motion involving a pelvic thrust before laughing and returned to the garage. Poor Juice's face got beet red and Nova just shook her head before getting in the car and heading to the store with Juice.

Th car ride was quiet, and slightly awkward for poor Juice. He and Nova had a past, but no one besides the two of them and Jax knew of it. Nova of course just didn't let what others said effect her, Juice was as easy to read as a book, hence why he reacted the way he did when Tig said what he did. They pulled up into the parking lot of the store, and after Juice parked the car they made their way inside.

Nova pulled out the list Gemma gave her and made Juice follow her with the shopping car as she picked double the amount of items Gemma had on the list off the shelves, you can't be too clean when preparing for a baby can you? Nova was going to make sure they had plenty of supplies to cleanse the house with. The pair took their spot in the checkout line, two more people in front of them and this was the only line open, typical. Nova felt like she was being watched, but looking around, she didn't see anyone's vision locked on her. She scooted closer to Juice, earning her a strange look.

"Juice, I feel like I am being watched, but I can't figure out by who" Her voice trailed off when her eyes locked on to a familiar looking man, but where had she seen him before. She grabbed Juice's hand and tugged on it slightly, getting his attention. He looked at Nova and she nodded in the direction of the stalker. Juice stiffened, but ignored him, and focused on Nova and the seemingly never moving line.

**A/N: Alright, there it is, a teaser! So now is the part where you come in. I need help deciding on which guy to have Nova end up with. I have scenarios set up for both options, just can't decide between em. Just send me a message on who you think. Oh, and another thing, who do you think that creeper from the hospital cafeteria was in last chapter? Who does Juice and Nova spot at the store, hm? Tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, another chapter. I am adding more of the actual story in the next chapter. Trying to get myself back on track. Good news, I got my car! Yay! Anyways, don't forget to tell me who you think Nova should end up with, I know she hasn't really spent a lot of one-on-one time with either, but I have the story mapped out no matter which she chooses. :) **

Nova and Juice arrived back at the shop and Nova's headache was worse than ever. She couldn't stop thinking about that guy at the store. Where had she seen him before? Nova went into the clubhouse and plopped down on one of the couches and rested her forearm over her eyes. She groaned loudly. Then she heard footsteps that she could recognize anywhere, Opie.

"You know, you couldn't even send your little sister a single letter in the last five years, some brother you are Ope" Nova giggled slightly as she snuggled closer to the back of the couch, hoping he wouldn't see her. She knew Opie was looking around, trying to figure out where the voice came from. Just then Nova seen Tig come out of his dorm and into the main part of the clubhouse and Nova did everything in her power to get Tig to not say her name without actually saying anything.

"Nova darlin', what is all that flailing about for?" Tig asked, Nova sighed and stood up, showing herself to Opie. The biggest smile plastered on his face. He picked up his little sister and spun her around. "I missed you big brother, it wasn't the same without you around, even though I was away for a year, but that's not important, the important part is that now we are all together again" Nova said just as the rest of the crew walked in.

"I hear that, Nova" Jax said clapping his hand to Opie's shoulder. Nova smiled as Tig walked up beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, Nova attempted to wiggle free of Tig's grasp by jiggling her shoulders, but it didn't work. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now sweetheart, don't look so down, I am actually pretty good in the sack, ain't I boys?" The men around the room just mumbled to themselves and continued on with what they were doing. "Ew Tig, now I feel the need to go shower, I do not need to know about that shit, ugh" Jax and Opie laughed as Nova walked out to her bike, helmet in hand.

"Hey Nova, hold up a sec" Nova heard someone call behind her. She straddled her bike and set her helmet in front of her, before tieing her hair in a ponytail and watching Opie head her way.

"What is it Ope?" Nova asked, drumming her fingers on her helmet, she was ready for a shower and some more Advil before having a lazy end to the day.

"I wanna make sure you're alright, not getting into any trouble" Nova knew what he meant by trouble, he meant club business. Opie didn't want her to have anything to do with the club aside from the parties and dinners. Wanted Nova to stay out so if things went bad, they couldn't hold her on an association charge.

"Opie, you should know me better than that. I ain't as stupid as I may seem at times, I do know what line not to cross around here, this isn't my first rodeo Ope" Nova says, quirking her eyebrow at Opie. Had those five years in lock up really put that much doubt in Opie?

"I know Nova, I am just making sure you never have to spend years away from your family like I did, especially for this club" Nova understood where Opie was coming from. She stood up and gave Opie a hug and kiss on the cheek before she headed back to Gemma and Clay's.

Nova parked her bike and carried her helmet with her to the spare room she was staying in. She tossed her helmet on the bed and pulled some pj pants and a SAMCRO tank from the dresser before bringing her clothes and a towel across the hall and undressing before getting in the shower. Nova stood in the shower, pondering life for a moment. What was she doing here? Yeah, her family was here, but was that reason enough to mope around the club all day everyday? Nova shrugged, she would find a job and her own place soon enough, right now all that matters is getting Abel better and home. She promised Gemma she would help take care of Abel with her when Jackson was out on runs. Nova stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She wrapped her hair in a towel and picked up her clothes before heading back into her room. She tossed her clothes in the laundry basket and set her helmet in the floor. Nova had a feeling things were about to get crazy around the club, if only she knew how right that feeling was.

**A/N: I know, it was blah, nothing really happened, but I had to get Opie back in eventually. But it got Nova thinking about why she's really here. But just let me know! Another chapter to come soon.**


End file.
